


Trepidation

by Esther_in_Wonderland



Category: Hogan's Heroes
Genre: Angst, Captivity, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Smut, Stalag 13, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esther_in_Wonderland/pseuds/Esther_in_Wonderland
Summary: After a failed mission, Colonel Hogan and his Corporal Newkirk find themselves in the hands of some vicious Nazis....





	1. Chapter 1

you never know when the day will come when you lose all of your luck...

Obviously today was the day for Colonel Hogan and Corporal Newkirk.

After a failed attempt to infiltrate some high-ranked Nazi officer's meeting the two men got arrested and locked up in a cellar-like room, tied to chairs and beaten to unconsciousness...

Colonel Hogan was the first to regain a state of semi-consciousness. He managed to open his eyes, feeling a dull pain through his body, he noticed the bloody bruises on his head. Something was different than before... right the two men are no longer in that other room, this one was smaller, even darker. A dim light was still illuminating the room from the outside, enough to notice his Corporal laying next to him on the floor. They were no longer chained up, instead just thrown on the cold-stoned floor, also their uniforms were gone, all they were wearing was a plain grey-white-ish shirt and pants of the same color.  
He reached over to his Corporal and noticed with relief that he was still breathing, he was blood-stained, too.  
After dragging his weak body over to his mate, he tried his best to raise him up against the wall.  
"Newkirk?!"  
He placed his hand on the Corporals forehead.

"Nhh...uhhh... w..what?..."  
Newkirk slowly opened his eyes, you could see the pain in his face.  
"Colonel... what... what happened, I feel terrible."

"Try not to move, it'll only make it worse."

The Colonel placed his arm around Newkirk's shoulder, to steady him, when all of a sudden the heavy door swung open.

"Here they are, Sir!"

In the doorway stood 5 uniformed men, german officers. The one in the middle looked different.  
He took two steps towards Hogan and Newkirk and looked down on them.

"They will do just fine."  
The man gave them a devilish smirk.  
"Take them over to the treatment-room, now!"

"Yes, Sir!"

Before Hogan or Newkirk could speak up, the men grabbed them mercilessly and dragged them on their feet.  
"Move it!"  
They had no other option but to obey.

That "treatment-room" looked like a laboratory and the two men were well aware that these guys wouldn't play by the rules...

It was Colonel Hogan that spoke up:  
"Do whatever you want to me, but let my Corporal go!"

"You are in no position to demand anything, Colonel."

The officer walked over to one of the laboratory tables and picked up a syringe.

"However Colonel, if you cooperate, I might think about sparing him..."

With little strengt left Newkirk tried to get a hold on him, but before he came anywhere close to him, the soldiers grabbed the Englishman.  
"No way you gonna hurt the Colonel, you sick bastards!"  
One of the soldiers punched the Corporal into his guts, the others kept him from getting down.

"Leave him, he won't do anything stupid again." Hogan spoke up.

"But Colonel, I won't let them harm you!"

"It's an order, Newkirk!"

The Corporal stayed silent.

The officer turned his attention back to Colonel Hogan.  
"Wise turn, Colonel."

He reached for Hogan's arm and rolled up the sleeve of his shirt. With one merciless thrust he injected the liquid from the syringe into the Colonel's arm.  
Seconds later the Colonel dropped down on his knees, shivering in pain.

Newkirk tried once again to get over to Hogan, but to no avail, the soldiers kept him in place and he had to witness how that officer injected his Colonel 3 more syringes. Tears of anger ran down the Corporal's face.

"Bring them back into their cell for now."  
The officer left the room and the soldiers dragged Hogan and Newkirk back into the dark cell. Hogan dropped to the floor again in heavy pain.  
"Colonel!"

The Englishman wrapped his arms around his shivering Colonel and held him tight against his chest.  
"Oh Sir..."

"Y..you are so warm, Peter."

The Corporal tightened his grip and couldn't help but cry.  
When Hogan noticed that, he reciprocrated the embrace.

The two men laid in each others arms, trying to ease their pains.


	2. Chapter 2

The pain was almost unbearable, but the tight embrace of the Corporal made things better.

Hours must have passed, the two men were still on the floor, Newkirk leaning against the wall, Hogan laying on his lap, he stopped shivering, but he was still pale and his heart-rate was low.

When the door opened again, Newkirk grabbed the Colonel and held him against his chest as tight as he could. He gave the three men in the doorway a dark look.

The soldiers walked over to Hogan and Newkirk, one of them reached for the Colonel's arm and dragged him away from Newkirk, while the other two got a hold on the Corporal.

"Leave us alone, you bastards!"

One of the soldiers punched the Corporal straight into his stomach.  
"Oh, you will soon obey!"

The men put handcuffs on Newkirk, way too tight, it immediately began to hurt. They forced him down on his knees. 

One of the soldiers gave the Corporal a vicious smile.  
"Be a good boy and say thank you!"

The Corporal raised his head towards the German officer.  
"You're crazy, FUCK YOU!"

The soldier walked over to his comrade who handed him a wooden stick.  
Slowly he walked back to the Corporal.  
He knew what would follow now but he stayed right on the spot, kneeling infront of the enemy.

...

Hogan reached for Newkirk's wrists, they were bloody from the tight cuffs, his shirt was even more bloodstained than before.

"I'm so sorry these bastards hurt you."

"Guess that's only fair after what they did to you. I was so worried whatever was in the syringes would kill you."

"Thanks for holding me, it helped a lot."

Hogan and Newkirk could do nothing but wait until the men came back again.

...

An all black-uniformed Gestapo officer entered the door, accompanied by two of the soldiers from before.  
The tall man spoke up.  
"Well, what do we have here?..."  
The look on his face was vicious and evil.  
"Get them over!"

Without hesitation the soldiers went over to Hogan and Newkirk.

Colonel Hogan did as the men demanded and stood up, Newkirk however refused.

The Gestapo officer turned over to the Colonel and pushed him hard against the wall.  
"You see, it's simple, if one of you will disobey, the other will pay!"

A deep feeling of anger rushed through the Corporal but he eventually realized that he had no option but to follow their orders.

The men took them to another room and the Gestapo officer turned back to them.  
"You see, we are a research facility and you will come in handy."

A terrified Newkirk took a step back, closer to Hogan.

The Colonel spoke up:  
"I told your buddy before, do whatever you want to me, but leave him alone!"

The officer gave the men a wry smile.  
"Oh I see, Colonel... You will fuck your Corporal, NOW!"

A feeling of pure terror ran through the Corporal's weary body but he couldn't get out any words.

It was Hogan that spoke up:  
"And if I refuse?!"

As the Colonel's words were out, the Corporal dodged back against the wall, in order to avoid further torture.

"I will kill him, slow and painfully and you will watch. It's your choice!"


	3. Chapter 3

During the time at Stalag 13 Hogan and Newkirk spent a lot of time together, the English soldier was well aware that the Colonel had countless sexual encounters... with women...  
And he was pretty sure he wasn't intrested in men, neither was he but the Colonel always gave him a feeling of security and comfort.  
Chosing death over getting... well, 'close to him' was no option for him.

Noone spoke...

Images of a dead Newkirk came into Hogan's mind, bloody on the floor, tortured to death.  
No, this was definitely not an option!

It was Newkirk, that took a step from behind towards his Colonel. He placed his hand on the Colonel's shoulder and wrapped his other arm around his body from behind him, embracing him.  
"We will get out of here."

The Colonel knew, that he could always rely on Newkirk but what the wicked Nazi officer demanded was something totally grotesque and bought the men in a really awkward situation but both of them knew there was not really a choice...

Hogan turned around facing Newkirk, he reached for both his hands and looked him straight in the eyes. No words were needed, Newkirk nodded.

The Colonel placed one of his hands on the back of the Corporal's head, softly running his fingers through his hair and leaned in for a kiss.

Immediately the officer interrupted them.  
"Woah hold it there, I said FUCK HIM, not seduce him you damn american piece of shit!"

Newkirk rushed out of Hogan's embrace.  
"If you ever insult this man again I will..."

Hogan grabbed Newkirk's arm and held him back.

"Hah, your lover knows what's better for you"  
The officer's mocking words were followed by a vicious laughter.  
"Now punish him! FUCK him! GO!"

Hogan turned back on Newkirk.  
"I'm sorry, Peter..."

"It's okay, Sir."  
Newkirk undressed his lower half and went to face the wall.

Hogan stood behind his Corporal, closed his eyes and thought back on all the women he pleased, but when he opened them again it was still Corporal Newkirk.  
The Corporal spread his legs for the Colonel and placed his hands against the wall to steady himself.

Much to his surprise it was way easier for him to get hard than he expected. Once again he ran his fingers through the Corporal's hair as he closed the gap between their bodies. The Colonel licked his finger, took his other hand to spread the Englishman's cheeks farther and slowly placed it on his entry.

The Corporal bent a bit lower to spead his legs even more apart. He closed his eyes and places his head against the wall.

Again Hogan licked his finger and carefully inserted it into Newkirk.  
A quiet whimper escaped from the Corporal which the Colonel reciprocrated with a soft touch from his free hand on the Corporal's left upper arm, that turned into a careful stroke. 

Hogan inserted a second finger to prepare the Corporal on what would follow next while his other hand tightened the grip on the arm of the Corporal.

The feeling of the Colonel's fingers leaving his tight hole felt far worse than the actual insertion.

 

The Colonel grabbed his own cock and placed it's tip on the Englishman's opening when he noticed that Newkirk got hard himself. Should he feel relieved or terrified now? Without further thinking he grabbed his Corporal's semi-errected cock and waited for his response.

Newkirk's eyes widened, he was embarrassed but he couldn't control his body's reflexes, so he closed his eyes again and tried to relax, just letting it happen.

Hogan's thrust was hard and painful but fast. 

A short yelp escaped the Corporal but it was endurable. The Colonel kept staying in place to let Newkirk accustom to his dick inside of him. He then caressed Newkirk's now hardened member while pulling his own dick back from him, just to thrust in one more time. As he began to build up a steady pace. 

Newkirks whimpers turned into moaning.  
Hogan tightened the grip on the Corporal's dick and pumped faster.

It didn't take long for Newkirk to cum.  
After all it's been an eternity for the Corporal since his last time he had any kind of sexual intercourse.

Hogan gave him a last hard thrust and relieved himself inside of his Corporal.

An empty feeling remained after the Colonel pulled his cock back out.

Both men were panting heavily and avoided looking each other in the eyes.

Hogan and Newkirk almost forgot that they've been watched by the enemy the whole time. Reality hit them back when the Nazi-officer spoke up.  
"I'm honestly impressed, Colonel! It almost seemed to be a pleasure to both of you, but don't worry I will think of something that will bring you down on your knees."  
He turned around to his men  
"Get them back in their cell!"


	4. Chapter 4

Corporal Newkirk sat on the left side of the small cell, leaning against the cold wall, his legs angled towards his head holding them in place with both his arms wrapped around and gazing straight and hollow to the floor.   
On the other side of the room Colonel Hogan with his legs crossed staring up to the wall. 

Eventually the Colonel broke the silence:

"See Peter... You don't need to be embarrassed..."

The Corporal gave him no response, not even the slightest reaction.

Hogan finally decided to walk over to Newkirk. He sat down right in front of the younger man and just looked at him.

"I know you are ashamed."

Finally the Corporal raised his head.  
Tears were running down his face and his eyes were red from sobbing.

"Cor blimey, Sir! You had no choice, but noone told me to well... you... damn you know what I mean"

"Don't be so harsh to yourself, Peter! It's not like I had no choice, see I got hard in the first place. You stood in front of me and I got aroused, there you see?"

Newkirk wiped a tear from his cheek with his sleeve and looked the Colonel in the eyes.

Hogan continued:  
"All the time at the Stalag, without women... Peter, we are both men and we have our urges..."

"No, you don't understand, Sir... You never would!"  
Tears continued to run down Newkirk's cheeks, the Colonel couldn't tell wether he was down or angry or maybe just a mix of both emotions.

"Then tell me, boy..."

"I...I can't, Sir!"

The Colonel reached for Newkirk's shoulder and placed his hand on it gently.  
"Peter, do you trust me?"  
He looked him straight in the eyes with a calm expression on his face.

The younger man hestitated but eventually managed to answer the Colonel.  
"Y...yes, Sir of course I do, with my life."

"Then answer me... It's an order!"  
Hogan's expression turned serious but he still managed to keep the Corporal comfortable.

After a moment of silence Newkirk finally managed to speak.  
"I... well, it wasn't, you know... ah shit!  
I enjoyed it! Yes I really did, now you can hate me!"

As his words were out Newkirk turned away from the Colonel and stared against the wall.

Again he couldn't stop himself from crying when suddenly the Colonel wrapped both his arms around him from behind, holding him in a close embrace.

"So did I, Peter."

The young Corporal turned around and leaned into the embrace as tight as he could as he continued crying.  
"I love you, Sir."

Hogan stroke his hair as to calm his friend down.  
"It's alright, it's alright... Now please stop crying."

When the Corporal finally managed to calm down, he realized that they were still in a troubled situation.  
"Damn, we need to get out of here, Sir!"  
He knew his Colonel would think of something, he always managed to get them out of even the worst situations.  
"I almost forgot, are you feeling okay?"

Hogan gave him a slightly confused look.  
"Yeah I'm okay, you are not really in a better condition"  
He pointed towards the Corporal's bloody bruises and bloodstains.

 

"Nevermind that, Sir, I mean the syringes... We still dont know what was in there, for all we know it could be... well I don't know something really bad!"  
A single tear ran down his cheeks.  
"Please no, I need you, Sir!"  
He grabbed the Colonel and leaned in for a tight embrace again.

"Don't you dare to cry again, I don't wanna see you like that."

The two men just lay in each others arms.

A few more minutes passed, when the Colonel spoke up.  
"Hey, I know something, you wanna do me a favour?"

"Umm of course, Sir."

The Colonel stood up from the floor.  
"You too, get up!"

The Corporal did as he was told.  
"Umm okay Sir and now?"

"Get on your knees!"

Newkirk was confused but he wouldn't dare to refuse, so he did as he was told.

"Good boy!"  
The Colonel reached down on his pants and started undoing them.

Newkirk's eyes widened, he knew what would follow now.  
"B..but Sir! I... I never did that before!"

As the Colonel stoke his semi-erected dick, Newkirk was partly terrified and party excited. He just confessed him his love and now he would get what he wanted.

The Colonel placed his hand on the back of Newkirk's head and forced him closer to his groin. The younger man opened his mouth and took Hogan's impressive length in. He started licking at the bottom, then went all the way up.  
He felt the Colonel harden up as he tried to please him. Obviously he did his job good enough. It didn't take him long to make his Colonel moan in pleasure.

Hogan put away his forcing hand from the Corporal's head.  
"I'm gonna cum, Peter."

That might have been a hint for him to stop, but instead Newkirk wrapped both his arms around the back of the Colonel and sucked harder and deeper.

With a last heavy moan Hogan came into Newkirk's throat.  
The Englishman swallowed every last drop and looked up to the Colonel, smiling.

"Damn, Peter you said you never did that, you were even better than the last woman that did that to me."  
He dropped back on the floor, placed himself next to the Corporal and held him tight.


	5. Chapter 5

Somehow the two men managed to fall asleep on the cold pale floor but their rest came to an abrupt ending when the heavy door swung open.

The vicious Nazi officer that caused them so much pain, physically and mentally, once again accompanied by two of his guards.

"Sir, if you attack this bastard, they won't harm you, remember?"  
Newkirk whispered to the Colonel.

"No use in trying anything stupid, not here and not now and I definitely won't be responsible that you suffer more!"

The officer gave his men a wink and without a word spoken, each of the soldiers pointed their weird looking guns out. The first one grabbed the Colonel by his right arm, placing the gun-like device on it. Newkirk tried to get a hold of the soldier but just then the second one reached out for him and placed his gun right in the middle of the Corporal's chest. The next thing Hogan and Newkirk felt, was a thick needle entering their bodies as the triggers were pulled.

...

"What you got?"

Newkirk was barely awake but he managed to answer the Colonel.  
"W..what do u mean?..."

Hogan reached for Newkirks left arm and rolled back the sleeve of his shirt.

"Blimey, Sir what the bloody...?!?"  
That's when Newkirk realized they got him tattooed.

\- S13-755-004 -

"Bastards! I will kill them!"

Hogan tried to calm him down.  
"I got one, too. See?"  
He showed Newkirk his already exposed lower left arm.

\- D17-999-078 -

The Corporal's eyes were filled with furious rage. He got rid of his shirt and examined his body.  
He was cut open on several places, even more bruises than before, but the blood was dried.  
"Bloody bastards!"

Hogan cut him off  
"Wait, do you feel something?"

"Hmm what do you mean, no I.... damn, I feel absolutely nothing, Sir!"  
He was slightly confused.  
Then he realized the bruise from the tranquilizer-gun.  
"I mean that should hurt, don't you think?"

Hogan hesitated as he checked his own body for further marks.  
"Isn't it obviously? They're testing the stuff they want to give their Wehrmacht-soldiers on us."

The room was a different, not the small cell but a sterile all-white room with bloodstains on the floor and walls. The men couldn't tell if it was all their blood but high probably it was.

"Sir, this is terrifying!"

"I know, Peter..."

...

Once again the door opened, much to their surprise it was a blonde woman in a lab coat, maybe in her late 20's.  
She turned around in a rush, closed the door and gazed down to the blood drenched men.

"Here, take this, it's all I can do for you, I'm terribly sorry, it works fast, and almost without pain"

The woman handed Corporal Newkirk two small pills and turned around immediately.

"Wait!"  
Before Corporal Newkirk could say anything else, the strange woman was gone.

"What's this?"  
The Corporal was obviously confused.

"Don't you get it, Peter? It's for suicide..."  
Hogan's voice was much calmer than it probably should have been in that situation.

"W..what are you serious?"  
Newkirk dropped the pills.  
"You don't really consider..."

"If we can't find a way out of here and if we can't take it anymore...Yeah, at least it's an option...but not now..."

The men were staring to the pills which were still on the floor, plain white caplsules...

Newkirk eventually spoke up.  
"Well, at least I can die with you..."

He picked up the two pills and cuddled up to Colonel Hogan.


End file.
